beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Landon
Sam Landon was a recurring character on Beauty & the Beast. He was the husband of Dana Landon, who found out about beasts after their son died from being experimented on by Muirfield. He became intent on getting revenge for his son's death. Biography Season Two Sam is first mentioned by Dana when she reveals to Catherine Chandler the reason why she's tracking down a gem is because Sam was killed while helping her on a case. Dana is sure his death is linked to whoever is after the gem. Sam is first seen when J.T. Forbes is abducted by Tony Barnes, an unnamed hostage being held captive. Barnes forces J.T. to create a serum that will turn a person into a beast. The hostage tells J.T. that he was kidnapped six years ago, and forced to do the same thing, but couldn't create the right serum. He tells J.T. that they want to mix the serum with the blood of a beast to make it effective. Tori Windsor later shows up and reveals herself to be a beast when she tries to rescue J.T. However, Barnes tranquilizes her before they can escape, and drains her blood for J.T. to use in the serum. Just as J.T. manages to synthesize a serum to use, his best friend, Vincent Keller, also a beast, shows up and rescues both J.T. and the hostage. By the time he finds Tori, though, it's too late and she dies from the blood loss. At the police station, Dana and Tess Vargas find out that "Tony Barnes" is really Frank Darnell, a con artist, meaning the real Tony Barnes is still out there. Dana goes to interrogate the other hostage, and recognizes him as Sam; the two reunite. Cat later finds holes in Sam's story about being an innocent victim, and later realizes he was Frank Darnell's accomplice. Sam tries to point her in the direction of Gabriel Lowan, Cat's boyfriend, to deflect suspicion. However, Cat, Vincent, J.T., and Tess all figure out that Sam was framing Gabe and try to figure out his plan by attending his & Dana's vow renewal ceremony. There, Vincent finds a bomb, and figures out Sam wants to kill them so they won't interfere in his plan. They let it detonate to fake Gabe's death, hoping Sam will think they believe Gabe was guilty, and will carry out his plan. Sam goes after a man named Jacob Sutter, who grew up in an orphanage run by Muirfield, and injects him with the serum, turning him into a beast. Meanwhile, Gabe figures out that Sam is Tony Barnes. Cat finds out Sam is looking for revenge against the people who killed his son. Gabe tracks down Jacob Sutter, but Sam tries to get Jacob to inject Gabe with the beast serum. Vincent & Cat show up, though, and kill Jacob before he can. Sam escapes, and tracks down another Muirfield orphan named Xavier Wright. Vincent, Cat & Gabe find him at an underground CIA bunker, where Sam has Xavier go download information off the server located in the bunker. Cat manages to find Sam, but he reveals that he strapped a bomb to Xavier, which he detonates by remote once he gets the information. Vincent, though, manages to get the bomb off Xavier before it went off, and is able to save Xavier, while Cat arrests Sam. Cat goes to find Vincent, and Sam swallows a vial of beast serum. Cat & Gabe have enough evidence to send Sam to prison, though both believe that he seems too confident for someone going to prison. He refuses to divulge who he's after, saying he's going to carry out justice for his son. Sam later recovers the vial of serum through gag reflex, and injects the serum into another inmate, distracting the guards and escaping from prison. He goes after Judge Westbrook, asking for the pin; he steals it and escapes. Cat, Vincent, & Gabe find out that the pin is what Sam is going to use to make his way into a secret society, who is meeting at a charity ball after Sam blew up the server they communicated through. At the ball, Sam notices Cat, and has security grab her so that she won't stop his plan. Gabe, meanwhile, finds out that the group Sam is after were actually the ones who started up Muirfield to be able to create beasts as weapons. They tried the experiment on Sam's son, but he died instead of transforming. Sam gains access to the secret society, and finds Andrew Martin, injecting him with the serum, and orders him to "kill them all." Vincent & Cat show up, and Vincent kills Andrew before he can carry out Sam's plan. Heartbroken over not fulfilling his revenge, Sam runs to the rooftop, and tries to jump off. Vince talks him down, telling him that revenge is not going to bring his son back and won't make him feel any better. He asks Sam to help them put the group in jail so they will not be able to hurt anyone else. Sam still chooses to jump, but Vincent saves his life. Sam is arrested, but agrees to help Gabe, Cat, and Vincent arrest and convict the secret society members. Category:A to Z Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans